the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Patrick O’Donnell
“Can’t be afraid to get dirty making a living when you are desperate. If not than the world will prey on you than if you are not careful.” One wouldn’t call Brian trustworthy base on his appearances with his clothes, face, and size. Some would say he looks like a street thug and they wouldn’t be wrong. He is a big man, the kind of big size of Little John from the story of Robin Hood or at least the kind of of big that he is hard to miss in a crowd. His face looks like it has been roughened up over the years. The most noticeable feature of this is that his nose is bent flat. His hair short and his facial hair is stubble, but sort of unkempt kind of stubble. His clothes on the other hand resemble a lot of his natural physical appearance as they have been patched over a number of times and his boots have that worn look about them. He also wears a patched up light coat and a flat hat. Even though he may look like a street ruffin, he is actually a caring man for others, but he isn’t afraid to get mean and rough up people when he needs to or when they are being complete jerks and awful people. Can at times have a temper moment that may get the best of him. He is a hugger, but he will greet people professionally. Carries a knife with him. Also he managed to pick up on tricks to cheat at playing cards well enough. Lastly for someone his size, he is quite agile and fast enough to get away from most officers. Narrator-- triman95 Biography Born in Limerick, Ireland, the beginning of Brian’s story is much of note really. Like most people he was born into a normal family in a small town living with his parents and his two younger sisters. A real typical farmer family really. The real story of his life really picks up shortly after he reach the age 19. His family ran into hard times from a couple of poor harvests and struggle on making ends meet. To help support the family he left his homeland and moved to London to find work. That is things really turned rock bottom for him. After arriving from Ireland into London, England the first thing he sought was work. The first job he got was working in a factory like most others, unlike most others he only managed to hold onto the job for only a couple of weeks. He eventually got upset with how the factory owners and foremen were treating people that he one day just he gave one of the foremen a beating. After that he went around to try and work in the other factories, but just like before he found something that made him upset to get him fired or he was fired for other reasons such as speaking up, joining protests, or some other reason. Before long word went around to the other factory owners and foremen about him and he couldn’t find any work in the factories. Without anywhere to hire someone like him on short notice he ended up joining one of the local street gangs which he despised and hated himself for doing so. Yet, the income he got from it all was more than enough to send money back home to help the family. Yet, he would try and give something back or leave a little something behind to ease his guilt. After a couple of years his family were well off again that he could come home, but after all he did to get the money in the first place he felt like he could never really go back. Immediately after receiving the good news from home he try quitting the local street crime and go into looking for a real honest job. Unfortunately for him it was easy to get into crime, but getting out of it was another story for him. He would spend the next couple of years with on and off jobs and apprenticeships. Due to thugs trying to rough up businesses for protection and money that he would stand up and fight against them and causing trouble for the owners or thugs from his past that had some issues with him that they didn’t want to let go. At his best he only managed to keep a job in London for at least a month and a half. Now he turns to the Society for the Arcane Sciences. He refuse nor does he want to return back to the life of crime he had before. He had it long enough and he has always hated it and himself for it. Determine now to try and get employment with the Society. After all, they do call themselves rogue scientists and he met plenty of rogues himself. If anyone can have the title of rogue associated with them and be consider the best of society itself than they can help him. At least that what he hopes. Story Appearances Haunting Pasts A figure from Elias's past appears, Richard tries to process some harsh memories, Not-Allison tries to hide from the consequences of her actions, and the new lodgers get some advice and a room. Actions Have Consequences Familiar figures return to the society, Richard's nightmares become reality, Hela puts pressure on Lodgers, the Society is targeted by a group of thieves. Tales from the ER The new doctor's, Dr. Lezo, skills are put to the challenge as several of the lodgers require medical assistance. Halloween Special: Monster Mash A strange green fog has infiltrated the Society turning all of the lodgers into monsters! New and Old Faces Elaina returns to the Society and several new lodgers join. Elias returns to the Society wounded and Alicia has an attack. Potential Alicia has an attack, it's Elaina's Birthday, and a figure from Jasper's past appears. Pictures brian.jpg Category:Characters